Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Class of 71 (Spring Break Eds 1)
by Lindsay2000
Summary: Ed Edd 'n' Eddy back in the early 1970s.


**Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Class of 71**

 **Spring Break Eds #1**

 **By:** Lindsay

It was the day before Spring Break and school just got out. To celebrate, we all went to get some pizza. And, it was the day I turned 18! Who couldn't ask for more?

We were sitting in a booth and as we were eating, we were also talking about what we should all do this week. We had many ideas.

"How about a week-long study of Shakespeare?" suggested Double D, leading to the rest of us blunt. Just the thought of reading Shakespeare plays for a week made my brain tired.

"Okay, sorry I brought it up." Said Double D.

There was a moment of silence, but I thought of something... "How about a road trip? Where should we go?"

"How about San Francisco?" suggested Penny. "Haight-Ashbury and Candlestick park concerts, man!"

"No...how about the countryside?" suggested Kate.

"No way!" burst Eddy. "Las Vegas!"

"How about Washington D.C.?" suggested Double D.

"What, so we can meet President Nixon?" Said a somewhat disgusted Eddy.

This led to a loud argument about our road trip destination. Finally, I got a solution and said, "Guys! Save your breath! I've got an idea, why don't we take a cross-country trip? We could visit all those places, and more!" I sounded like one of those TV-product ads when the announcer states, _It does everything and MORE!_

But, they all really seemed to like that. That's when Rolf Patel came up from where he was sitting with Kevin Moon and Nazz Tubman and said, "Greetings, Carrot-Top Ed-Boy! I hear you're going on a trip, yes?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Victor and I need a holiday. And I was wondering if we could come on your voyage, yes, no, maybe so, Ed-Boy?"

How could I refuse? "Sure, why not?"

"Groovy,Ed-Boy! Victor and I can't wait! See you tomorrow!"

I didn't even know why he came up and talked to us. Rolf always hangs around with Kevin and Nazz, and we never even go near those kind of people, you know, socs? The snotty popular people? And let me tell you about Rolf; he and his family came here several years ago from Southeast Asia, either India or the Philippines. And he can barley speak English fluently. Whenever I pass by his house, I always hear his family speaking Hindi. And in case you didn't know, Victor's his pet goat. But I didn't know why he even wanted to come with us. Aw well, you catch more bees with honey than with milk, or whatever that saying is.

"Rolf's coming with us?" asked Kate.

I nodded, and at the same time, she made a funny noise, like a groan.

"Ed," said Double D. "Are you sure that your parents are going to be okay with this?"

"Sure," I said. "They always let me do stuff like this."

That evening, as Ma was finishing the pot roast for dinner, Dad came in with this huge wooden crate. I looked at it, it was printed with NEW IMOPROVED SUNSHINE DETERGENT, another client of his.

He put down the box, which looked pretty heavy. "The client saw the commercial I wrote for him," he explained. "Needless to say, he loved it."

Ma just looked at the box. "Guess we won't need to buy detergent for quite a while."

"I'll say."

"Well, the pot roast is finished, let's eat dinner before it gets cold."

As Sarah came downstairs we went into the dining room. I scooped up some mashed potatoes and drowned them in gravy. I figured I'd better ask about the trip now. "Ma, Dad," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

They looked at me.

"I was wondering if, tomorrow, when Spring Break starts, if Double D, Eddy, Penny, Kate, Rolf and I went on a road trip. Could we?"

They each exchanged looks. Finally, Ma said, "Edward, we were going to go to Seattle this week."

"Wha?"

"But-but..."

"Listen to your mother," said Dad. "We're going to Seattle."

"That means you can't be with your friends," chanted smarmy Sarah.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her. And just as loud I said, "I hate Seattle!"

"You've never even been there," said Ma.

"Oh, yes I have. A few years ago, we went to visit some dumb friends of yours, and they served us this really disgusting dinner...shrimp and mushrooms and spinach all mixed in together. And I was hungry but they wouldn't give me anything else to eat. Not even an extra piece of bread! I remember it very well."

"Oh, I forgot about that time we went to Nelly and Claude's house."

"See, you don't remember anything important!" I burst out. And right now, the only way I could have that trip was to do something she _hates..._ the sad puppy face. I scrunched up my face and wrinkled my eyebrow, "Please, Mommy..."

Ma rolled her eyes and sighed very loudly. "All right...you win. You can have your trip. But you have to make sure that it's okay with your friends' parents."

"Thanks, Ma!" I said, giving her a big smackeroo.

"Kitty," Dad sighed. "Weren't you a bit easy on him? He just turned 18, after all."

"Yeas, but I'd rather DIE than to suffer with the sad puppy face," I overheard.

As I go to my room, I went to call all my friends to get the green light from their parents. Penny of course was no problem; she's got no family at all. And the rest of the gangs' parents seemed to be groovy with it, even Rolf's, but Double D's mom was another matter. She went on and on for like ten minutes worried about him. "What of he gets cold?" "What if he gets too hot?" "What if he gets lost?" What if, what if, WHAT IF. Finally, to shut her up, I said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Schuster, he'll be just FINE,"

And finally managed to hang up.

We all had to get up real early the next morning to pack up our stuff into the station wagon. Last night I told them not to bring too much stuff, but I think Double D is a bit deaf in one of his ears, because he brought five suitcases and a big trunk.

"Double D," I told him. "What's with all this stuff?"

"Just the essentials," he replied, I decided just not to ask anymore.

When we finally got all of our suitcases in the car, Rolf climbed into the front seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Victor and I like to ride shotgun!" was his answer. "And put the seat back, Ed-boy!"

"It IS back!" said Penny, who was getting mashed from the seat.

I thought we would never get out of the driveway, everyone kept on arguing about who was going to sit where. That's when I came in and said, "Wherever your butt is that's where you're sitting!" And it worked, too.

As we were driving through the city, everyone kept looking at a map we got from a gas station.

"Where are we going first?" asked Kate, holding up part of the map, which spread across the back seat.

"How about Las Vegas?" asked Eddy. "It's only six hundred miles away."

" _Only_ six hundred miles?" I asked. "Keep looking."

"How about Washington, DC?" asked Double D.

"That's even further away!" said Penny. "Hey, San Francisco isn't too far. How about it?"

"Hmmm..." I thought about that. I mean, Peach Creek is in southern California, and San Francisco is up north a bit. That could work. "All right, it's not all that far. We could get there by this evening."

"Groovy!" said Penny. Nobody else said anything.

"Guys," I said. "You'll each get a chance to go where you want, we don't have to be home until next Sunday."

Fortunately, they seemed to take that well.

About an hour later, we got to the countryside. And the country in California is beautiful. It's quiet and serene. _Me and You and a Dog Named Boo_ was being played on the 8-track player and it all seemed perfect. That is, until I heard something weird; the music got really loud, then really quiet. Loud, quiet. Loud, quiet. I looked and found Rolf turning the volume knob back and forth vigorously.

"Ooo! Shiny!" he chanted.

"Rolf, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Listening to music, Ed-Boy."

"No, you're not. You're gonna wear out the knob if you don't cut that out."

I think he ignored that, because he kept on doing that until Penny really lost her patience and stood up from the back seat and took the tape out.

"Give the tape back!" Rolf shouted.

"Tell you what," said Penny. "Why don't we lay off the 8-track player for a while and talk a bit."

"Groovy!" said Rolf. "I'll tell you all about when back in India papa and I lived at the Taj Mahal."

I just sighed and said, "Ho boy..."

Would you be interested in knowing how long Rolf went on and on about him and his dad? Three hours. And it drove the rest of us positively mad. I won't bore you with the whole thing, just some notable moments...

"Then what happened?" asked Eddy.

"Then papa and I were in a movie!" Rolf continued. "He was an actor, yes."

"No, he wasn't," said Penny. "You said he was a baseball player!"

"That too, raven-haired hippie!"

Then he went on babbling about his dad as a baseball player. AGAIN. Just when it was early evening, he had driven us so ballistic that I put my hand over his mouth and said, "Okay, Rolf, we get it. You can shut up now!"

It worked. Unbelievable!

At about seven o'clock that evening, we were driving through a nondescript landscape when I noticed some bright lights up ahead, then a bridge. San Francisco, here we come!

Penny woke up, stretched, yawned, and said, "Far-out! We're here already?"

"Yeah," I replied, sleepily. Driving all day wore me out.

"I know just the song for this!" Penny put an 8-track tape in the player. The song was _San Francisco_ by Scott McKenzie.

Then the other guys woke up and saw the city.

"We're here?' Double D asked, sleepily.

"Yep," I replied. "First stop, city by the bay!"

As we drove into the city, not only Penny, but the other guys, including me, couldn't help looking at the city in amazement. The sun was going down and the city was really lit up. We drove around looking for a hotel, and when we found a fairly nice one, I checked in and we went into a diner, talking.

"So, what should we do?" asked Penny.

"We can only stay until tomorrow afternoon," I said. "So we'll take a tour of the whole city."

"Haight-Ashbury first."

"All right, you're the boss!"

"How come _she_ gets to decide?" asked Eddy.

"Because I picked it," Penny replied. "And we won't spend the whole time in Haight-Ashbury. There's Chinatown, the winery, and, well, everything."

"Winery? Did you say _Winery?_ I'm there!"

"Chinatown sounds interesting," said Double D.

"Ooooo! Shiny!" said Rolf, as Victor began sampling the silverware.

"Okay," I said. "We'll get up early so we can see everything."

The next morning, Penny woke up before any of us. She woke me up by shaking me. "Ed, get up! I want to start before we have to go again."

"I'm up," I mumbled. And thereafter, everyone else awoke.

"It's only 8 o'clock," muttered Eddy. "I like to sleep in on vacations!"

"Well," I said. "We do have to leave this afternoon at four, so we'd better leave now if we want to see everything."

After everyone got dressed, we hopped back into the car and drove to Haight-Ashbury. Even though it was only several blocks away, it took a few minutes to get there because of traffic. And, already, all the shops were open, and at the park nearby, a bunch of hippies were laying in the grass. As soon as we parked the car at a lot, we walked into Haight-Ashbury.

"So," Double D said. "What'll we do firstly?"

"There's lots of groovy shops," said Penny. "Clothes and record stores. I've been here before, I ought to know."

"You've been here?" Kate asked, like she couldn't believe it. "Then why did you want to come out here so badly?"

"I love this city," she continued. "You can't come out here only once, man!"

After that, we went into a nearby record store. We all spread out and flipped through the new albums. The brand-new ones were The Rolling Stones, Tony Orlando (heh, don't look at me like that), and Creedence Clearwater Revival. I decided to buy The Rolling Stones. As I went to the counter to buy the record, the guy that worked there who looked about the same age as I am spoke up.

"Hey," he said. "Are you Ed Krofft?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, your dad's an account executive, isn't he? Bill Krofft. My dad's in the advertising mogul, too. He just got this account called Francie's Fortified Fish Fingers. And Mr. Frampton mentioned you and your dad."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about that." What was this guy doing to me? I tried to forget about that, and it was only a month ago.

"My name's Dittmyer. Alec Dittmyer. Haven't seen you here before, Ed. Where you from?"

Alec had long, shaggy chestnut hair, green eyes, and he just then said he had just turned 18 two days ago, like me, and was in twelfth grade. You could tell he was into sports because he was wearing a varsity sweater. He also had bands on his teeth, like Double D.

"Peach Creek. It's about an hour from L.A., but it's a pretty big city. And my friends and I are on a cross-country trip. We just left yesterday, and today we're gonna see everything. But we have to leave at four o'clock this afternoon, and it's 9:30 right now, so I have to go..."

"Wait," he said. "I get off in five minutes, I could show you guys around here. Want me to?"

"Sure," I said.

"All righty, then. You'll really like this!"

A few minutes later when Alec got off from work, he led us around Haight-Ashbury.

"Yep," he said. "This is the hippy capital yet!"

"I should know," said Penny. "I've been here. In fact I was born here."

"So was I!" He faced Rolf. "Where are you from?"

"Rolf?" he said. "I'm from India, yes?"

"You just said you were, so I guess you are." I was starting to like this guy. He was pretty nice.

"Yep," he told Penny. "You'd fit in around here yet!"

"Aw," Penny blushed.

"Want to see the winery?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy replied. "I love to drink, even if my brother has to buy the booze for me."

"Yeah, fake ID's don't ever work, do they?"

"Nope. And I found that out the hard way."

"Time heals all wounds. Now you have to drive to the winery, it's kind of far off. It's in Napa Valley."

"I like him," whispered Kate to Penny. "He's cute!"

~To be continued~


End file.
